This prospectively randomized, controlled study will substantiate the efficacy of intravenous ganciclovir for the treatment of peripheral cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in patients with AIDS, as measured by changes in retinal lesions/inflammation as the primary endpoint. It will also determine in this patient population the safety of and the overall clinical response to a 16-week course of intravenous ganciclovir therapy.